Feelings and Facepalms
by SpeedbuggyBurrito
Summary: Razer is contemplating his feelings for a certain AI when said robot decides to prance in and supercharge those feelings. Some Daddy!Hal, heavy Razaya shipping


**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first Fanfic ever so please be gentle with me. I'm a bit nervous about this whole 'write it and share it with people' thing. *Fiddles with thumbs* Sooooooo, yeah. I really hope ya'll enjoy this, I spent alot of effort into forming it into a decent story. I am a bit upset about the show being cancelled (at least that's what I've heard) so maybe this will cheer me up? This is gonna be really short since it's my first one and all so don't be disappointed. Feel free to criticize it, just don't be too harsh. *SPOILERS* Oh, and I totally have a theory about Aya's death. It wouldn't be right to just kill a character off like that, so I'm thinking (hoping) that she's going to come back as a Black Lantern. It kinda makes sense. This story is set before "Loss".**

Razer wrung his hands and stared blankly at his knee, which bobbed up and down because of his restless leg. He was scared. No, terrified. Aya had not told him what he had done under the influence of Sinestro's now-deceased prisoner, and Hal had only blushed and mumbled something about 'hormones' when he had asked him. When Aya had checked for any damage done to him and he had questioned the events previous, her reply had made his heart sink to his twisting gut.

_"Did I... harm you?"_

_"I should have known you were not yourself."_

She seemed hurt, and it tore him apart at the seams that he had made her feel that way. Had he physically damaged her? Did he say something wrong? Had he...touched her? His mind was racing as fast as his cold heart was thumping loudly in his chest. He was wanted to know so he could apoligize for whatever horrible deed he had done, but at the same time, he was unsure if he really wanted to know.

_"Why?"_

_ "You expressed intrest in spending time with me."_

And then she had left him alone.

He sighed and buried his face into his pale hands. He just couldn't say what was on the tip of his tongue. Everytime the beautiful creature was around him he was at a loss for words. He wanted to tell her that he was in love with her, he wanted to_ show _her, but he froze up when she would strut to his side. His feelings toward the AI were no longer confusing, but they had certainly grown worse. Just being in the same room as her had a disasterous effect on his thought processes. When she would speak, it was as if no one else in the Universe could form words as accurately and smoothly as she. When she would occasionally laugh, more like a small giggle when Hal would explain one of his Earth jokes to her, it was as if her creators put all that was sweet into her voice. When Aya would give out a battle cry, it was one of a strong warrior, yet it was seducing.

The few times the young AI robot had to argue, she stood her ground with firm, stubborn sentences. Her entire posture would change to mimic her voice. She would place her feet shoulder length apart, her back would straighten completely, her arms would flex slightly, and her cute dark green eyebrows would furrow together. Her deep blue eyes would harden and her soft, plump bottom lip would jut out. To top off the adorable anger, her jaw would set and tremble slightly. That was one of Razer's favorite times to watch her, when she would argue. She was too damn innocent to truly look mad, but she was too damn sexy to not be noticed.

But he wasn't in love with her simply because he was attracted to her. He was in love with her because of her personality. She was courageous and strong, physically and mentally, and had the strongest passion for being a Green Lantern he has ever seen. She was intellegent, too, and it was not just because of her programming. She learned, she adapted, and she grew. She enjoyed being helpful and, no matter how evil, she always saw the good in everyone she came into contact with. She was stubborn and even though it was aggrivating in some situations, it usually saved them. Aya was confident in every task she was given and it was obvious in the way she walked, no, _strut_.

Aya was compassionate as well. Everything she did she put a part of herself into it. She always put all of her effoert into making sure that it was just perfect, and it always was. She was a very curious AI, she asked questions whenever something new would cross her path and she was just fascinated with Hal Jordan's culture. She took some intrest in Kilowog's planet's battle formations, but she seemed especially intrested in Razer's race's traditions. He assumed it was a female quality, seeing as most of his traditions were based around love, but he found himself wanting her to listen, that way that somehow she'd notice he loved her.

Razer flinched slightly as a hand on his shoulder broke his thought process. "Razer?"

"Aya!" The Red Lantern swivelled around in the chair to face her. "Aya."

"You are blocking my access to physically handle the ship."

"I will move." He rose to his feet and made way to go to his quarters, but a sudden thought stopped him. "Aya?"

"Yes, Razer?"

"What did I do to you?"

She froze. "I do not understand. Please clarify."

"When I was not myself..." Razer glanced away. "What happened?"

Aya stared down at her hands. She wished to explain the events to him, but it really did hurt her. She had truly wanted the Red Lantern to mean what he said. In a way, she had felt...attractive. Like the teenage girls on Hal Jordan's Earth. Razer had made her feel attractive and wanted. But it had been a trick. He had used that the fact that his body so close to hers had caused her programming to travel a bit slower than usual and she couldn't immediately decifer that he was possessed to his advantage. She was ashamed of herself for falling for the act so easily.

Aya met his travelling gaze. "As I had said previously, you expressed intrest in spending time with me."

"How so?" He took a step in her direction.

She turned towards the ship's console so that her back was towards him. "It is nothing of interest, Razer. You should resume to your duties."

"Aya-"

"You should resume your duties, Razer." She repeated sternly, her hands balling into fists for a split second.

Razer was taken aback for a moment. Had he really seen that? Had Aya really shown a sign of emotion? He shook his head. Of course not, she was just a robot. _Do you really believe that? _Razer's inner voice asked, obviously annoyed._ After everything you've been through with her, after all the times she's shown qualities of a person, do you still really believe she is just a robot?_ Razer mentally sighed. _Of course not..._

"Aya, please. Just tell me."

"I said no." She emphasized on the last word heavily.

"If you would only just..."

"Razer, I do not wish to..."

"...what did I do that was so bad, Aya? Why are you..."

"...I will not be explaining it any time soon..."

"Please, if you would just-"

"Razer!" Aya yelped suddenly, catching the Red Lantern off guard. "I do not wish to argue you with you. Now if you would do as you are told we can reach our destination before the end of the twenty four hour period."

Silence.

Something snapped in Razer then. Her stubborness, her _defiance_ to cooperating with him triggered something deep within his conciousness. Kilowog would later explain that it was his inner 'alpha male', but at that moment, Razer didn't care. His sight went red and his body acted on it's own. A loud growl ripped through his throat and his arm shot out to trun Aya to face him. He pushed her against the nearby wall and trapped her inbetween the structure behind her and himself. Her hands were pressed against his chest because of how closely he pushed himself against her to keep her in place, and his arms rest at either side of her head as he glared down at her surprised face.

After a long moment of his growl morphing into a snarl and his face inching closer to hers did Razer finally take control of himself again. His eyes widened as he took in their positions.

He began to pull away, disgusted at himself. "I...I am so sorry, Aya, I didn't mean to-"

"Razer." She gripped his uniform tightly to stop him from moving.

He froze and met her stare. His chest was heaving and his arms trembled ever so slightly, due to the adrenaline rushing through his viens, and his lips set into a hard line. Aya, on the other hand, was perfectly still, save for her eyes. The blue orbs examined every twitch or movement on his face, and occasionally would drop down to his lips. Razer knew what he wanted then, screw trying to deny it. He wanted her to be his. He wanted to hold her hand proudly infront of everyone, even the foul Guardians. He wanted to hold her until he fell asleep, he wanted to embrace her after every mission, he wanted to tend to her when she needed it, and most importantly, he wanted to kiss her.

And he would deny his instincts no longer.

He placed his left hand on her round hip and placed the other on the back of her head. Aya did not fully understand what was happening, but she had a general idea thanks to Hal's Earth shows, and her grip on his uniform tightened. She loosened them after a second pause and chose instead to wrap her arms around Razer's neck. Razer glanced into Aya's eyes one last time for her approval, which she greedily gave him, before closing the distance. He bent his head downwards, he was a bit taller, and pulled Aya's closer to his so they could meet halfway. Aya stood onto her tip toes and put some of her weight onto where she held Razer so he would close the distance faster.

He was not fast enough.

Hal Jordan and Kilowog burst through the doors, casually conversing about the upcoming mission. Razer and Aya jumped apart, untangling from eachother's arms. Hal noticed them and turned to give them a smile. "Hey, what are you two up to?"

"Just discussing the ship's tactics, Green Lantern Hal Jordan." Aya replied smoothly.

"Yeah." Razer nodded, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Just...discussing tactics."

Hal smirked at bright red blush on Razer's cheeks, and the dark green one on Aya's. He didn't know if it was actually possible that Aya could blush, but it sure looked like it. Hal knew about their feelings towards one another, everyone could see it, and he could honestly say he approved of it. Aya would be good for Razer, calm him down a bit, and Razer...He would protect her. The Green Lantern felt as if the robot was a daughter he never had, he wanted her to be kept safe, and Razer could do exactly that. Keep her safe. Keep her alive (1). Hal knew Kilowog felt that same way, so he could almost hear the smile in the General's voice when he spoke.

"That's intresting. Which ones?"

Razer went rigid and the object of his affection beside him froze. Aya shuffled awkwardly _could robots feel awkward?_ and glanced towards the Red Lantern. "Ah, the one we discussed this morning, Green Lantern Kilowog."

"About cutting off reinforcments and attacking from behind?"

"Yes. I thoroughly enjoyed the planning and preciseness put behind pulling off such a difficult task."

"Well, if you like that, you'll love this..."

Razer exhaled slowly and turned to do his work. He was grateful that Aya had distracted the pink giant from their situation, and he would tell her so later, but he was a bit upset. They were so close to becoming...more. But once again, the Universe was just not on his side. Hal whistled an Earth tune and walked towards him, his lips set in a sly grin, and placed his hand on Razer's shoulder. The young alien tensed beneath his large hand and sucked in a breath. Hal chuckled and shook his head.

"You should make a move already, Razer."

The Universe had never seen such a well-deserved facepalm.

**(1) OH GAWD, THE IRONY.**

** A/N: Such a cheesy ending, I know. Sorry... Well? What did you think? Was it good or bad? Not descriptive enough? No details? Just an overall terrible plot? T.T I apoligize. I tried super hard to make it perfect and it just came out as this. Oh well, better luck next time, Speed. Please leave a review so I can hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
